Natalie's Turn
by XoJacobBlackXo
Summary: This is a sequal to "Embry Imprinted on WHO?" Might help to read that first, dont have to. Natty and Brady have known each other forever, can they make their love work? Or will someone get in the way?
1. You imprinted?

_**Natalie's Turn**_

**Natalie's POV**

"Mama!!!!" I called running down the hall way, my five year old feet not carrying me fast enough. "Nat!" Mama answered turning quickly. It was my….well our fifth birthday. I say "our" because of my brothers. There are three of us. Me, Nic, and Aiden, we all share the day.

"Where's my Natty?" I heard from behind me.

"BRAY!" I yelled jumping from my mothers arms to Brady's. Brady has been around ever since I can remember. He has always been by my side and there when I needed him. He gave me my Eeyore bear that doesn't leave my side. "Happy birthday Natty." He whispered hugging me. Bray was the only one allowed to call me Natty.

**10 years later**

"Hey Bray. I have a question." I said not looking up into those chocolate brown eyes that I adore so much. I have a few feelings for Bray, more than just friend's feelings.

"What's up Natty?" he asked from his position on the floor. "How old are you? And don't tell me 16. You're a wolf you obviously don't age." I said.

I know of the wolves, not much about them. I just know of them, not all the weird details.

"I'm 30 years old stuck 16. But soon I can start aging with you." He said getting up and tapping my nose. "Why didn't you start aging before?" I asked him looking up into those eyes and putting my photo album down on my legs. "Um….because…..um….I gotta go….to the….um…beach!" He yelled getting up, kissing my cheek, and running out the door. "Ugh Bray." I mumbled leaning my head against my lime green pillows and pulling my stuffed Eeyore into my lap.

"What's goin on Nat?' Nic asked walking into the doorframe.

"Eh Bray just wont answer my questions is all." I replied nonchalantly.

"Sorry sis, can't help with that one…" he replied pushing off the door. "Oh well." I said turning on my radio. "History in the Making" by Darius Rucker was on and I started singing along. "Don't move, baby don't move awe baby look at you…."

"NATTY!" Bray yelled from down stairs. "Yes Bray?" I called walking down the steps. He was, of course, waiting for me. "Go for a walk with me?" he asked me. "Fine." I replied waiting a few minutes. "Mum I'm going out." I yelled into the kitchen "With?" she yelled back. "Bray!" I replied. "Okay have her back on time Brady." She yelled. With that we walked out the door and approached the wood-line.

He grabbed my hand and led me into the woods.

"Natty you know about the wolves but you don't know everything. There's this thing called imprinting, it's like love at first sight, and I've imprinted Natty!" he exclaimed causing me to pull my hand out of his.

"I'm glad we got to hang out so much. I'll miss you Bray." I said with a small smile. "No Natty! You've misunderstood silly girl. I've imprinted on you!" he exclaimed. "Wait, so you and I will be together forever? Really?!?!?" I asked. "Yea baby. Yea." He whispered leaning in.

The butterflies in my stomach were set free as our lips met. "NATALIE ELIZABETH CALL!!!!" I heard my name and pulled away from Bray. I spun to see Aiden standing off in the woods.

"Aiden! Don't tell daddy!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I'm telling!" he yelled and ran to the back door.

"AIDEN!" I yelled looking back to Brady. The tears I had been holding in spilled over as soon as I heard Daddy yell Brady's name. I pulled Brady back as he walked towards the door.

"No Bray! You don't have to face Daddy!" I cried. "Angel he can't hurt me at all. I promise baby." He whispered hugging me closer to him. "I'm going with you." I said walking with him. "Baby I will be fine. I don't want you to get hurt." He tried to persuade me not to go. "Bray! Stop it! I'm coming with you! I want to be with you when Daddy yells." I said walking inside to see daddy fuming at the table.

"What were you thinking?!?" Daddy yelled as Bray walked in the door.

"Embry I can't keep lying to her!" Bray defended himself.

"Then work around it!" he yelled

"Daddy stop it! I'm fifteen! Me and Bray will be fine! We won't do anything!" I promised.

"Natalie Stop! No Sex….EVER!" he yelled.

"I want grandbabies Em!" Mama complained.

"Till after I'm 18!"I compromised.

"Fine…if he stays the night you two are staying on the couch." He said.

"You mean he can stay tonight?!? Yes! Bray can you stay?!" I begged looking up into his eyes.

"Um…..Yea sure anytime baby." He smiled wrapping me in a hug.

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!" I cried pulling Bray up into my room.

"Wow you totally just twisted what your dad said to your advantage." He complimented. "Don't give me a reason to use it on you…" I said kissing him. "I know it's soon but I love you Natty." He whispered kissing me. "I love you too." I whispered back. We spent fifteen more minutes up in my room just kind of chilling. Then we went downstairs and watched a scary movie, which Bray chose not me. I'm the only scardy cat in the family. Even Mum can watch scary movies. So we started out watching the movie, it wasn't that bad…then it got worse and worse and resulted in me crying and shaking that's how scared I was. Bray was worried and kept saying he was sorry for making me watch a scary movie. "Bray, I'm fine…just scared a little…ha-ha. But it's okay. Don't worry about me." I said smiling and wiping away a few tears. "Baby I love you. You're so perfect." He whispered kissing me. "I'm not perfect Bray." I whispered turning back to the TV, which had the letters DVD bouncing around the screen. "Want to just watch TV?" he asked pulling me a little closer. "Okay." I said smiling.

We started flipping through the guide and he stopped a little longer on the hockey game. "You want to watch?? It's the Pen's vs. Devils!!! I love the Pens!" I exclaimed looking up at him excitedly.

"You really are perfect." He said putting the game on. It was the first period of the game and the Pens were down.

"Oh no…" I whispered watching Crosby get closer and closer to the net. I held my breath and then screamed when Crosby got a hat trick!

"You really like hockey huh babe?" he asked as I sat back down.

"Yuppp. If it weren't for you, me and Jordan Staal would have gotten married." I joked with him. He gave me a mock hurt look and pulled his arm from behind me. "Bray you know I was kidding. You're the only one for me sweetie." I said getting up on my knees and kissing him. "I know baby, I know." He whispered kissing me back. We ended up falling asleep watching the Hockey Game…I know it's a sin, but we were tired!

In the middle of the night I felt Brady go stiff next to me, and I felt the muscles in the arm he had over my waist go tense. "Bray what's wrong?" I asked rolling over. "Nothing baby. Nothing." He said trying to relax. "Brady what's wrong?" I asked him putting my hands on his chest. "Just smelled something is all." He whispered. "A Vamp?" I asked my eyes widening a little. "Yea baby, come on I have to ask your dad what to do." He said picking me up and walking me up stairs.

"Bray I can walk." I whispered, knowing he heard me. He knocked on Mum and Daddy's door and then walked in.

"Em there's something out there. I smell it." He whispered.

"I'll go to Sam's you stay here. Wake Aiden and Nic." Daddy instructed. When Bray and I walked out into the hallway Aiden and Nic were already there holding their noses.

"Dude…there's a leach out there. And it stinks!" Nic said causing me to giggle.

"Baby not time to giggle." Bray whispered.

"Well your too tense." I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because I don't want you get hurt baby." He said setting me on my bed.

"Stay here. Don't let anyone in…unless its me okay?" he asked.

"Yes Bray. I'm not five anymore." I said pulling Eeyore into my lap. I guess that didn't help my case huh?

"Well I love you Natty. I don't have time to get into it with you." He said walking to the door.

"I love you too." I whispered getting under the covers. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know Bray was crawling in bed next to me. "What time is it?" I asked him groggily. "Time for you to go back to sleep baby." He whispered kissing my cheek and draping an arm protectively around my waist.

"Did you get it?" I asked him.

"Baby not now." He groaned.

"I just want to know." I whispered rolling over and pushing his arm off my waist.

"Baby don't be like this! I hate when you get this way!" he exclaimed frustrated.

"You've known me all my life you should have known I would get like this." I said frustrated.

"Natalie Marie Call knock it off." He said using my full name.

"Brady Alexander Francis Don't you _dare_ use my full name again unless you're saying it for a good purpose." I said through gritted teeth.

"Natty please stop being like this. I'm tired, you're tired, we're both tired and you obviously aren't happy so we should just go to sleep." He said putting his hand on my hip.

"humph" I said rolling over and snuggling into his chest.

"That's my Natty." He said kissing my forehead.

"Mhm" I whispered falling asleep. An hour and a half later Brady was up out of bed and growling. "Bray!" I exclaimed shooting up at the sound of his growl. "Baby go get your Dad." He instructed as I heard a slow hiss from the window sill. "Br-Bray what is that?!?" I cried sinking back into bead. "Natalie go get your father." He yelled this time. I got out of bed and ran down the hall way.

"Daddy!!!!! I yelled running down the hall. Daddy always knew when something was wrong by the tone of my voice, and it was quivering at the moment, so he came quickly.

"What's wrong baby? What is it?" he asked taking me into a hug.

"It's Bray! There's a..a…a vamp in there!" I exclaimed as Daddy passed me off the Mum and ran into my room.

"Sh it's okay Baby." Mum said taking me back into her room. We crawled into her bed and she sat there listening with me. Complete silence.

"Do you think that Bray's okay?" I asked my voice quivering involuntarily.

"Baby I'm sure Bray is okay." Mum said patting my leg.

"I hope so." I whispered looking back to the door. I spent the rest of the night in Mum and Daddy's room. Mum and I spent the night listening to screams, howl's, grunts and all different noises. I was worried about Bray. I finally got him and a stupid leach was going to take him away from me? I don't think so.

"Natty?" Bray asked knocking on the door. I jumped off the end of the bed and ran to the door, flinging it open. "BRAY!" I screamed jumping into his waiting arm. The other one was bent in an awkward position. "Bray….your arm..." I whispered taking a step back. "It's okay baby. I'll be okay." He whispered kissing me. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "C'mon you want to come with me to the Cullen's?" he asked. "Yea I'll come." I said walking into my room. I grabbed Brady's hoodie and walked back into the hallway. "Looks cute on you." He said wrapping an arm around my waist. "Thanks." I said blushing and smiling a little.

When we got in the car he turned on the radio, I didn't like the station so I pushed the button. "What are you doing?" he asked changing it back. "I don't like this song…." I said innocently. "But I do." He said just as innocent. "But I don't….I want to listen to something else." I whispered. "Fine…" he said changing it back to the station I had it on. "Thanks sweetie! I love you!" I whispered kissing him on the cheek.

"No distracting the driver." He said laughing.

"I'm sorry." I said stifling a laugh.

"I just shouldn't drive with you, your too pretty baby." He said kissing my cheek.

"Pay attention to the road!" I said laughing.

"Super duper senses baby. Nothing will happen to you when your with me." He said kissing me on the lips this time.

"Bray…the road." I whispered against his lips.

We finally pulled up to the Cullen's house. "Bray…are the Cullen's leaches?" I asked. "We prefer Vegetarians." A little pixie chick said. "Ha, Pixie Chick. I like it." A weird creepy dude said. "Creepy Dude, not liking it so much…." He said. "Bray!" I said walking behind him trying to hide. "Baby its okay. They wont do anything I promise." He whispered taking my hand with his good one. "Okay." I said meekly. "Hi. I'm Alice. You and I will be great friends!" the pixie chick said. "Ha-ha Pixie Chick." Edward creeper pants said.

"Wow…that's a new one." Eddie boy said.

"What's a new one?" Bray asked.

"She called Alice Pixie Chick and me, I quote, "Edward Creeper Pants."" Eddie said, causing Bray to laugh.

"That's a good one Babe." He said draping his arm casually over my shoulders.

"Oh yea why did you come, not that its not good to see you, but…"

"Bray's Arm." I said. "Oh well Carlisle can fix that." Eddie Creeper Pants said. "What time is it?" I asked curiously. "Almost noon why?" Eddie Creeper Pants asked. "Bray your making me miss the hockey game!?! Thanks baby!" I said laughing. "You like hockey?!?!" a tall creeper screamed from inside. "Uhm...yea?" I asked stepping closer to Bray. Just then the tall creeper, whom I have now named the Ginormous freak, walked into the room we were standing in.

"BRADY! I LOVE YOUR IMPRINT!" he exclaimed hugging me. I let out a squeak and looked at Brady

. "Dude…Emmet, don't break her please!?!" he said coming over and taking me in his arm.

"You can watch the game with me." Emmett said.

"Okay Ginormous Freak." I said skipping into the kitchen to grab a pop. I came back and Bray wasn't there.

"Where's Bray?!" I asked having a mild panic attack.

"It's okay. He's up stairs with Carlisle." Pixie chick said.

"Oh…" I said walking over to the couch Ginormous Freak was sitting on.

**Okayyyy here's the chapter. Reviewww please!!!**


	2. Two is better than one

**Okay, A- I own nothing but Alli May, Aiden, Nicholi, and Natalie. B- Just so everyone know's Natalie's middle names, its Marie. I thought Elizabeth was good, but i like Natalie Marie better. Okay thanks :) Enjoy**

**Natalie's POV**

"Baby Girl you ready to go?" Brady asked after the hockey game was over. "Yea." I said groggily getting up. "C'mere baby." Bray said picking me up. "Mmmm." I said as I snuggled into his chest. "What time is it?" I asked leaning against his shoulder when we were in the car. "Almost ten thirty why baby?" He asked pulling out of the Cullen's driveway. "I was just wondering." I said stifling a yawn. "Are you that tired sweetie pie?" he asked me. "A little bit." I whispered back. "Go to sleep. I'll carry you inside." He whispered kissing my forehead. "No, I'm okay." I mumbled leaning closer into his warmth. "Sure sure baby." I ended up falling asleep, even though I denied being tired. I felt Bray pick me up and shut the door. "I can walk. I'm not that tired." I whispered to him.

We walked in the house and Alli May came running down the hallway. "Alli May what's wrong?" I asked her. "I'm mad at Charles." She said storming to the front door. "Hey Alli May, you need to stay inside honey." Bray said pushing the door shut. I looked up at him and I instantly knew that he had been keeping something from me, and he was very good at covering it. Alli May was a year younger than me and my brothers. Charles was only 17 but Daddy said no dating till she was fifteen. She's only fourteen now, and her and Charles have been sneaking around, and I know that much. Alli May talks to me, and I love that she is comfortable enough to do that.

"I'll leave you two alone. Bye Natty, I love you. Call me tomorrow okay?" he said kissing my lips and waving to Alli May. "I'll call you later; you have some explaining to do." I said turning to Alli May.

"Al what's goin on sweetie?" I asked her. "Charles and I….He's just frustrating! He hardly answers my questions! He avoids them!" Alli May sobbed. "Alli May, I know what's going on. Trust me I understand. Bray did the same thing, I'll Talk to Charlie alright?" I asked her. "Okay. Just…Just be nice." She whispered. "Alright where is he? Your room?" I asked her. "Yea. But Sh! I don't want Daddy to hear you." She whispered, causing me to laugh a little. "I wont get him mad, I swear on it." I smiled and walked into her room.

"Charlie, you have to tell her." I whispered. "Nat I'm not ready for her to be brought into this mess. I mean I know that Bray told you all about the Vamps coming, and the war, and that we have to fight with them and that they are targeting the Imprints…. He told you right?" He asked. _No he didn't tell me….._ I thought. "Um yea of course he did. I just haven't been thinking about it." I answered very distraught. "Do I have to tell her?" He asked me. "Yes sweetie. Ya do." I told him giving him a good luck hug, then left the room. "He wants to talk to you Alli May." I said walking to my room in a daze.

I picked up my cell phone and pressed the send button twice, causing Brady's name to appear on the screen. Of course he would be the last person I would call; he was the love of my life after all. "Hey Baby what's up?" he asked. "You need to come over." I whispered in a dangerously angry tone. "Baby…what's goin on?" he asked as I heard a car door shut. "You tell me when you get here." I said and hung up. Brady knew me all too well to come without something like chocolate, or a romance movie to make me calm down. While I was waiting for Bray I got my PJs on and I pulled my cork screw curls out of the ponytail. I had my mom's hair, that was for sure. There was a soft knock on my door and I looked up at a shirtless Bray.

"What's goin on baby? You sounded pissed on the phone." He said.

"That's because I am pissed Brady." I said, using his full name so he got the full intent of how mad I was. "Baby, I was going to tell you…." He whispered. "Why didn't you?!?" I asked him, the anger hanging on my every word. "Baby I don't want you in this mess anymore." He whispered walking over to me and pulling me into his arms. "Bray I love you. I want to be with you through everything." I whispered to him. "Baby you mean everything to me, I honestly cant stand you being in this area, in this fight, I don't want you hurt baby doll. You mean entirely too much to me." He said kissing me like he's never kissed me before. It was full of passion, love, and more importantly trust. I love this man, with all my heart and soul. "Brady… I love you so much. Please don't leave me… Please. I can't lose you!" I sobbed into his chest. "Baby I wont leave I promise you that." He said laying down on my bed and pulling me down next to him.

He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him until I stopped sobbing and my tears came silently. "When?" I asked him. "Tomorrow night." He whispered turning my chin up to his face. "I love you baby." He whispered in between sweet kisses. "I don't want to wait..." I whispered. "Baby you have to. Nothing will happen to me. You can make it till your eighteen baby, I won't ruin your life. Not with something dumb, that I don't want right now. Maybe in a few years." He said kissing me. "Bray, please, please, please don't leave me. Don't go! I don't want you to go baby!" I said looking up into his eyes. "Natty, I have to go, I'll be stronger if I'm trying to protect you. I'm going, Aiden and Nic are going, so is your Dad. Charlie is too. Quil, Jared, Sam, Collin, they are all going. All of us that are imprinted. Jake will be there too." He said. "But Daddy is going too?!" I asked almost mortified. "Baby I will take care of everyone. I promise you that baby." "Take care of yourself Brady." I whispered.

"I brought you something." He whispered reaching into his pocket; he pulled out a little white box. Inside was a pair of little diamond earrings, a necklace with a little wolf on it, and a promise ring. "I know that you wont do anything with anyone else, but I want you to belong to me forever, and I want you to know I'm always here when you have these on." He whispered pulling the necklace around my neck. "Brady. I adore you, I will always be yours, I love you forever!" I whispered putting the earrings in, and the promise ring on my finger. "I will always be yours baby. No matter what, I will always love you sweetie. Forever." He whispered kissing me. "Brady." I whispered, looking up when I didn't get a response. He was sleeping, which is probably what he needed. I didn't want him to get hurt tomorrow, at all. I didn't sleep, I was awake the whole time that night watching the love of my life sleep.

"Nat's?" Alli May whispered from my doorway. I rolled over and slipped out of Bray's grasp so that I could walk over to the door.

"What's wrong Alli May?" I asked her.

"Did Bray tell you? They are going to fight tomorrow Nat's. I don't want to lose him. I just got him!" she cried, raspy sobs escaping her throat.

"Oh Alli May, I know but they will be fine I promise you that." I whispered hugging her close, causing her sobs to come even louder. "Sh Alli May, its okay sweetie. They'll be alright. Daddy won't let anything happen to our boys. I promise." I whispered into her hair, rubbing comforting circles on her back. "Nat's how are you so strong and composed right now?" she asked me. "Cause you need me to be strong for you Al." I whispered smoothing her hair. "Thank you Nat." she whispered sitting up right. "Well I want to go spend time with Charles if that's okay with you." She whispered. "Go ahead." I said smiling and watching her go.

I sat there on the couch, thinking about how Brady and I had been together forever. I used to think that I would never have anybody to love me, but I have Brady. I turned on the radio, and the song, "Two is Better Than One" by Boys like girls and Taylor Swift came on. It seemed to be the appropriate song to listen to while I was thinking about Brady and me being together.

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"  
Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

"Baby why are you up already?" Brady asked. "I was thinking…did you hear the song that just ended?" I asked him. "Yea I've heard it why?" he asked sitting next to me. "Do you ever relate that to us?" I asked him. "I haven't really thought about…I just thought it was a good song." He said. "Well, if you listen to it…just think about how it relates to you and me….cause it really does. "Maybe its true, that I cant live without you, maybe two is better than one." I whispered the last part. "Baby, you know I wont let anything happen to me right?" he asked. "I know, just please watch out for my family Bray." I said curling into his warm chest. "I love you Natty." He whispered in my ear.

The next morning came all too fast, and I helped make breakfast to keep my mind off of the day that was ahead of me. "Baby, why are you making breakfast and not spending time with Brady?" my mom asked. "I don't want to talk about it." I said moving on to get the toast I had made for Brady. He was having eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast…I made it all for him. I walked into my room and he was still asleep in my bed.

"Bray….Brady sweetie wake up." I whispered shaking him a little bit. "Five more minutes." He said. "fine, I'll just eat this big breakfast by myself." At that he shot up and took the tray from my hands and started eating. I took the small glass of milk that I put on there for myself and drank it while he ate. "I love you." He said when he finished. "I love you too." I whispered to him. We looked into each others eyes and I looked away first, breaking the connection.

"You need to get ready to go." I said taking the tray and walking out of my room closing the door behind me. I heard him thumping around upstairs and then I heard my door open and close and his footsteps on the stairs. I was elbow deep in water and bubbles in the kitchen, all alone cleaning.

"What's goin on Natty? Something goin through that pretty head of yours. You only do dishes when you need time to think." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "Nothing, just…thinking." I said continuing to scrub the dishes. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "Doing this." I said turning around with a handful of bubbles and blowing them into him. "HEY!" he yelled backing up laughing. "You asked." I smiled innocently. Just then there was a howl from the woods. "I guess you have to go huh?" I asked. "Yea. I love you baby." He whispered. "Be careful please?" I asked. "Course I will." He said. Just then Aiden, Nic, and Daddy came into the kitchen.

"Take care of your sister and mother while we're gone okay princess?" Daddy asked me. "Yes Daddy. I love you." I whispered into my fathers chest. "I love you too princess." He said moving over to my mother. "Hey baby girl, take care of yourself alright Hun?" Nic and Aiden said hugging me. Then they went to see Alli May, who was attached to Charles's waist. "I'll be back baby." Brady whispered kissing me sweetly. It seemed like everyone was kissing someone at this time. Mom and Daddy, Alli May and Charles, and me and Embry. The boys weren't kissing though, my poor brothers, they would imprint some day though. My boys, all going…. I would hope and pray that they all came back. Just as Brady left, the girls came…and once again it was us girls all alone, except for Emily and Sam's baby boy, Cayden, but he wasn't a baby anymore, he was a few months older than I was, he would be phasing soon, we just didn't know when.

"Hey Nat's you need any help?" he asked as I continued to wash dishes. "You can if you want to." I said smiling politely. Cayden was my best friend, not only cause he hung out with the boys, but because he took care of me, and I was like a sister to him, he was my other brother. "So how was last night? I know you had to say bye to him." He asked drying a plate. "Yea…that was hard, but it wasn't a goodbye, it was more of a "see ya later" type thing." I told him handing him my new cup.

"It must be nice." He said.

"What must be?" I asked.

"Knowing someone is there who loves you and will be there forever." He said not making eye contact.

"Hey, Cayden you know there is someone for you, just wait till you find her, I'm going to just sit there yelling, "I TOLD YOU SO!!!" I said causing him to laugh. "See, you'll find her." I said laughing and pulling the drain out. "Yea, your right." He said as we walked back into the living room where everyone else was. "Well, we're going up to my room. Yell if you need us." I said to my mom.

"Okay, behave you two." Aunt Em said. "Aunt Em…I have Brady, and Cayden is like my brother! I don't think he would try anything…nor would I." I said laughing and running up the steps. It was always a race between me and Cayden. When we were younger it was who could get into the water fastest when we went to the beach, or who could get in the car faster. We were always racing so when he made it to my room before, I had to suffer the taunting act from Cayden. "I won!" he said laughing and doing a little victory dance, causing me to laugh even harder. "You think he'll be okay?" I asked when I began to think of Brady. "Of course he'll be okay. He has someone waiting at home for him, so he'll come back." Cayden said pulling me into a hug. "I hope your right." I whispered laying down in my bed. Cayden laid on the floor and I turned on the radio. We fell asleep until suddenly someone burst through the front door.

I shot up and ran to the top of the steps watching as my Daddy, Aiden, and Nic came walking it. "Where's Bray?" I asked my eyes welling up with tears. "Nat…" My dad said. "Daddy where is he?" I replied crying. Even Charles came back! Alli may was in his embrace looking up at me. "Nat…" he said, but I didn't let him finish I ran down the stairs and out into the rain.

"NATALIE MARIE CALL Come back here!" he yelled after me, but I kept going. I wasn't stopping until I found my Brady. I was running through the woods, the path between his house and mine, to be exact. We made it on my fifth birthday, where he cleared everything out of the way and I followed behind, I was young then, I wasn't as fast as I am now. "BRADY!" I yelled as I ran jumping over fallen trees. "Bray!" I yelled, sobbing. I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I sat down in the hallowed out tree that we made and cried. "Brady." I mumbled crying to myself. I had wrapped my arms around my knees and I was rocking back and forth when I heard a tree branch snap.

I looked up to see someone with bright red eyes looking down at me. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "Because I can't find the love of my life….not that you care or anything." I whispered. "Why wouldn't I care?" he asked taking a step closer. "Cause you're a vampire, and you don't have feelings for anyone or anything other than your kind." I said watching as he stepped closer to me. "How do you know of my kind?" he asked. "Brady." I whispered and started sobbing again. I stood up this time, and just as I did so, the wind blew and my hair went all around my face so I couldn't see, _dumb long cork screws._ I thought to myself moving them out of my face. "This Brady you speak of…..is he a werewolf?" he asked now in front of me. "Yes…he is." I said looking into those red eyes. "I know where he is! You must be looking for him." He said and then he whistled.

"Bring him here, I think I have something he might want." Red eyes said to no one that I could see. "What is it? A lollipop?" A voice came. When I looked up I saw a man walking towards me with Brady following behind, his hands tied.

"BRADY!" I screamed trying to run towards him.

"Natty what are you doing out here?" he asked looking hurt.

"Daddy wouldn't tell me where you were so I ran because I had to find you! I thought you were Dead!" I exclaimed trying to get around red eyes.

"Natty baby, calm down. I'm alive okay?" he asked looking into my eyes. "Yes Bray." I whispered trying to get around Red eyes yet again.

"Not so fast Natalie Marie Call." he said grabbing my hands this time.

"How do you know my name?" I asked mortified.

"Your precious Brady was thinking about it….Odd, I cant hear your thoughts…" he said as he let go of my hand and shoved me back into the tree, very hard might I add. "Ouch!" I exclaimed looking up to see Brady shaking. "Bray I'm okay! I promise." I whispered looking down to see how much room I had. "Don't hurt her!" Brady yelled.

"Ah, so you weren't lying when you said you loved this girl, she is your imprint….I thought you were trying to throw me for a loop, but I guess not…." Red eyes said stepping closer to me. Then, out of no where a sandy colored wolf with black spots on him jumped Red eyes, and another was occupying the one that had Brady. I ran out of the tree and untied Brady's hands. "Brady take her home." Daddy ordered. "Yes sir." Bray said picking me up in his arms and taking me home.

"Natty, why did you leave your house?" he asked as he ran.

"Because I wanted to find you….no one would tell me where you were Brady!" I cried looking up into his amazing eyes.

"I'm safe baby, and so are you, so is everyone." He whispered kissing me as Daddy, Nic, and Aiden ran through the door.

"Natalie Marie Call, don't you dare do that to anyone in this family again do you understand?" Daddy said backing me into a corner.

"Embry, lay off her a little bit sweetie. I would have done the same thing if no one told me where you were." Mom said.

"Sweetie I thought I lost my first baby girl." He whispered hugging me.

"I love you Daddy." I said and walked upstairs to go to sleep with Brady.

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been going through school, hockey, and soooooo much more! But here's the chapter, I hope you like it. Oh and Im going to need ideas for Nic and Aiden's imprints names. SO put them in a review :) thanks**

**Emily****


End file.
